kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Masato Mishima
Masato Mishima (三島 正人, Mishima Masato) is the aide of ZECT HQ's leader, Riku Kagami. He is also one of TheBee Zecter users. He also used the form of Gryllus Worm (グリラスワーム, Gurirasu Wāmu) in episode 48 of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Masato Mishima At times he does communicate with Yaguruma and Tadokoro to brief the ZECT teams about the Worms. Eventually, he was upset with Yaguruma botching a mission and Tadokoro questioning him about ZECT's agenda. There's implication that he has no faith in Kageyama as TheBee, despite Kageyama being loyal to ZECT and is looked down upon by Kamishiro. He has no sense of taste, and finishes eating by taking a supplement. He forcefully became TheBee at one time despite the TheBee Zecter's attempt to reject him. He truly thinks Kageyama is an eyesore because he can only complain and has lost the TheBee Zecter. He also seems to have a connection to Rena Mamiya/Uca Worm and had always kept the Hyper Zecter with him. Renge manages to steal the case with the Hyper Zecter, but Uca Worm takes it back only to find that the case has been rigged with a bomb. Mishima tries to destroy the Hyper Zecter with the bomb. After the explosion, he taunts Tendou for failing to obtain the Hyper Zecter. However, he doesn't realize the power of the Zecter as it manages to finds its way to Tendou, much to his chagrin. He then tosses his glasses to the ground in anger. He gradually loses respect for Riku Kagami's servile manner toward the Natives. After realizing Negishi found out about the Red-Shoes system, he makes a pact with Negishi and overthrows Riku Kagami as leader of ZECT. Using the Natives' pendants, he gains the ability to turn into Gryllus Worm, the strongest Native. He is defeated by Hyper Kabuto's and Gatack's Rider Kick and then destroyed by the meteorite explosion that obliterated the studio set. Forms He only used the TheBee Zecter only for short period. In the episode of 48 of Kamen Rider Kabuto, he assume the form of the strongest Native Worm, Gryllus Worm. - Rider= * Rider Height: 192cm * Rider Weight: 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which morely resembles the wasp motif. In this form TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the Rider Sting (ライダースティング, Raidā Sutingu) tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. }} - Gryllus Worm= * Height: 225cm * Weight: 134kg The form Mishima took on after using multiple necklaces to forcefully transform himself into the "strongest Native", able to contend with the likes of Dark Kabuto and Hyper Kabuto and overpower them. He had the ability to shoot electric bolts from the protrusions on his shoulders, and was physically strong enough to swat away Gatack and Kabuto effortlessley. However, once Gatack destroyed his shoulder protrusions, he was severley weakened, and he was destroyed by Hyper Kabuto and Gatack's (Double) Rider Kick. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen To be added }} Trivia *Masato is the only version of TheBee that didnt become his own Rider after his TheBee powers were lost. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Antiheroes Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Worms Category:Leader Category:Tech Riders